1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to floor protectors; and, more particularly, to replaceable floor protectors for the legs of chairs and tables to protect floors from damage.
2. General Background and State of the Art
It is well known to provide a glide at a bottommost portion of a furniture table leg to facilitate the sliding movement of the furniture across a floor. Glides are known to take a variety of forms, but may typically include an upper portion adapted to be attached to the leg of a piece of furniture such as a chair or table; and a lower portion having a smooth, low friction bottom surface for contacting the floor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,621 issued to Bock on Apr. 30, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,972 issued to Guell on Dec. 15, 1992, disclose typical furniture glides as are known in the art.
Some tables and chairs may also have some sort of cap or the like which fits onto the table or chair leg and can be replaced when worn. These glides and caps may mark up wood floors or the like as the chair or table is moved across the wood floor. In some cases, the chair or table legs or the floor may be uneven requiring some compensation for the same to make the chair or table stable.
There is a need for a flooring protector which can be fitted to the leg of a chair or table and can be renewed or replaced when worn which compensates for uneven chair or table legs. Such protector may be a felt pad or the like and quickly and easily replaceable.